The background of the disclosure section is merely to present the context of the disclosure and the known problems and difficulties of the prior art. However, the statements herein are not admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various wearable devices have been developed and used in our daily life. Smart-phones and wearable devices have widely spread and smart-bands are also available for fitness purposes.
At the same time, Barcodes, QR codes, and RFID technologies are conventionally used to record and transmit data. However, few wearable devices have been developed to work together with such barcodes, QR codes, or RFID technologies for business management such as medical or inventory fields.
In particular, within the medical field, most drug containers have surface labels with a barcode identifying the contents. If wearable devices can provide an efficient solution for managing patients' prescriptions with barcode technology, it can bring about huge changes. Although some portable scanners are conventionally available, few wearable devices have been known for providing a systematic solution for tracking the barcode with a optimized mechanical structure which is suitable for reading such barcode information.
To solve this problem, a wearable device is required, which is suitable for convenient scanning of a barcode, QR code or Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) information with a systematic management solution.